The adventures of SilverDancers
by le meilleur rose
Summary: SilverDancers has lived in the heart of Raidingcraft city for many years, but now, she realizes she wants more. Silver decides she is ready to go on the greatest adventure in her life, so she makes a long journey to VillageCraft, an amazing server full of many towns, villages, and amazing cities. Silver eagerly joins HeavenScent, a legendary power high in the sky.
1. Pie, Spleef, and CaptainSparklez

**Hey everyone this is my first minecraft story, hope you like! I will totally continue this if i get at least two comments.  
**

* * *

SilverDancer savored the last yummy pixels of her pumpkin pie and leaned back in her chair.

"That was delicious Margret, thank you." SilverDancer said, dabbing her face with a napkin to wipe away crumbs.

"Anytime Silver, you know I'm always here." Margret238 laughed from behind the quartz diner counter.

Silver looked sourly out at the rainy weather. "Well, I better be going or Prime will not be happy. He wanted to play a 'quick' round of spleef."

"Oh, honey, it will be fine! Just remember to put all your items in your chest before going to the main hub. Its dangerous there!" Margret said, swiping a piece of white hair out of her face with her face creased in worry.

"Margret I know, don't worry about me!" Silver said, blushing at Margret's motherliness. She got out of her seat and handed Margret the plate back.

"Thanks again for the pie, it was delicious!" Silver called as she walked out the door. She groaned as a big, fat, square drop of rain spattered onto her face.

"Common Silver! The game will fill up fast!" Prime called from acrossed the gravel street of the town. A villager glared at him and with a squidward like grunt he hurried away.

Prime rolled his eyes as Silver tried to walk against the ongoing current of minecrafters trying to fight their way down the street.

"Testificates are so annoyed that a bunch of minecrafters moved here. I mean, its good business for them, right?" Prime asked.

"Yeah! And people started moving here in 1.5.2. so you would think they would be used to it." Silver agreed.

"Oh, we are almost to main street, common!" Prime grabbed her hand and started running. He didn't even notice that Silver was losing hearts as she was being dragged behind him. When they where almost there he stopped in surprise when a huge eruption of girly squeals erupted from the street over.

"I'm going to go check it out, okay? Wait right here." SilverDancer rushed then ran away with jump engaged, not waiting for a response.

Once she rushed over to the next street over and hurriedly ate a pork chop, she turned the corner and gasped. CaptainSparklez was standing to the side of the street with girls and guys crowed around him while he had a shy blush on his face. "I thought I had my nickname on..." he mumbled.

"OMG CAPTAIN I'M A HUGE FAN I LOVE U!" a girl screamed.

Silver looked embarrassed for him. He was never one to love all the worshiping, unlike sky. He looked like he felt completely tapped and Closter phobic.

"Poor guy. Well lets go Silver." Prime deadpanned, pulling on her arm.

"Prime stop! You are hurting my health bar! And I think we should go help him." Silver protested.

"Fine, you go help 'the captain.' I'm going to spleef." Prime said angrily before walking away.

Silver felt slightly relived when her clingy friend stompped away. Then, she got to the mission. Help the shy and embarrassed a couple blocks away.

Silver desperately pushed though the crowds to the front.

"CaptainSparklez, I know where you can hide for awhile!" Silver whispered. He turned to look at her with a suspicious look on his face.

'like I can trust you?' his expression said.

"Well fine, if you don't want help..." Silver said before turning away.

"Wait!" He said in a shifting voice.

Silver took that as a yes.

She immediately got down to business and grabbed his arm and started pushing though the crowd, punching some people away. When a fangirl tried to attack her she spun out her power 1 diamond sword and held it up. Everyone shrank back.

Then, she contiued on with the famous captain at her heels until they finally got to her small cottage at the very edge of the village.

"Thanks. It was pretty crazy back there." He said.

"Yeah. Here, take these." Silver took a iron sword, a leather chest plate, and ten apples out of her inventory and handed it to him.

"No you don't have to do that really..." CaptainSparklez said. SilverDancers rolled her eyes.

"Just take them, i have plenty more stuff." Silver waved her hand. "Oh yeah, and before you go to the next town over take the alley right behind my house and to go the back door of the diner. Tell Margret I sent you and she will give you more food and maybe some coal if she likes you."

"Wow. Thanks a lot... What is your name?" Mr. Sparklez asked as he slipped the chest plate over his shoulders and ate an apple.

"Silver. SilverDancers." She said, for the first time a small smile lit up her face.

"Well thanks SilverDancers. And who knows, maybe we will meet again sometime in the future." CaptainSparklez then sprinted away.

Silver sighed and eyed the sunset.

"All in a days work." she thought before waking into her house.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! This is not a CaptainSparkez fanfiction (even though i am a huge fan) This is more about my adventures on different servers smashed together to make a more interesting story. (Of course I have never met the famous Captain even though it has come up in a dream more than once... :D) My two sisters and i share an account, SilverDancers. I build a town with my own bare hands on a server and i play on there with freinds i meet online so i will definatly add some of that into here too!**


	2. Horses, Heartbreak, and Regret

** Hey everyone! Here is the second chapter of my Minecraft adventure, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

SilverDancers groggily knocked on the door to Prime's cabin, her mug of hot chocolate steaming. She turned around on the porch and admired the majestic sunrise over the plains when she heard the door creak open. There Prime was in his boxers, when once she spun around he immediately turned red.

"Ill be right back." He said before slamming the door in her face.

Silver giggled and leaned against the house, waiting patiently waiting for Prime to get dressed. That was the thing about having a boy for a best friend, they could be so... abrupt. And stupid at sometimes. Soon later the door creaked open once again and prime was dressed in his normal white Hoodie and gray headphones.

"So what are we doing today? Should we go mine and try to sell our findings or maybe try to win some emeralds in spleef or hide and seek?" Silver asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, I was kind of thinking we could maybe go to the carnival or some thing today, then get lunch?" Prime winked.

"Come on Prime, we both no that neither you or me have that much money." Silver rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But If I had the money, I would pay or you and me and we would have a ton of fun." Prime said.

_'What was that supposed to mean?' _"Uh yeah, sure." Silver looked distracted.

"What is wrong?" Prime asked, looking confused.

"Nothing, I'm just... thinking, that's all." Silver said, kicking a particle of gravel with her foot.

"Are you sure? You have the 'idea' look on you're face." Prime asked.

"You know, I'm thinking we should get out of this place Prime. There is this server way a crossed the plains, called VillageCraft. We could start a new life there!" Silver's eyes glistened at the thought of adventure.

"What?! You've got to be kidding me. We can't leave here!" Prime shrieked.

"Of course we can, Prime! We will never have to deal with snotty villagers again! There, Minecrafters create their own villages for others to live in with them. No more gravel roads ever again!" Silver smiled. "We could just buy a couple horses-"

"No Silver! Just... no. This is our home. We can't just leave it all." Prime yelled.

A tear glistened down Silver's cheek. "Well I'm leaving. Ill probably never see you again, so goodbye." Then, she ran down the street to her house where she loaded up on supplies and took all her gold nuggets. Plus, she ripped down the blurry picture of her and prime, grinning and standing on the winners platform for hunger games. Then she ran out of her house and to the horse stables.

"I would like to buy a horse, a saddle, and a lead please." Silver said though tears. The manager looked at her with pity in his eyes and took her to a stable where a shining white mare stood tall and proud.

"Its a fast one, so be careful with her." The manager said.

"How fast would she get me to VillageCraft?"

"VillageCraft? Three days and three nights if you don't take rest stops."

"Alright then." Silver jumped on the already tamed steed and took a drink of water from her bottle.

"Thank you, here is the gold nuggets." Silver handed him thirty two gold nuggets, her whole savings.

"Ill throw in a free hay bale and extra lead for you, darling. Have a safe trip." He said, handing her the items.

"Thank you again." She said, and without another word rode out the door and into the beckoning sunrise, not taking one second glance back.

* * *

Prime803 felt a tear glisten down his face as her stared at the little dot escaping into the sunset as he held on tight to the church balcony. He realized he had made a horrible mistake of letting Silver go, and he was going to pay the price of never seeing her again.

"That girl was always destined for more then RaidingCraft Prime." Margret's voice echoed from behind him. "I knew she would never stay for long."

"I know. I tried to not think about it but..." Prime whispered, more tears falling from his face as the sun started to rise.

"Goodbye SilverDancers. I will always love you." He whispered before turning away.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Travleing, meeting, feeling like a G6

SilverDancers wiped sweat from her forehead, breathing heavy. The hot sun beat down on her back as she crossed the plains, her honey brown hair flat on her neck from sweat.

Silver stopped for a couple seconds to feed Bleach (Silver decided to name her horse Bleach because of her amazingly white fur.) and took a drink from a bottle of water.

It had been minutes, hours, days, since Silver had seen anyone besides Bleach. And it was starting to get to her. Random houses would appear then disappear right before her eyes, And soon she started to think only about Prime. About the good times and the bad, the fights and the hugs, the time they one hunger games together my drinking poison at the exact same time so it was a draw. Just when she thought she couldn't take any more, she saw The town of VillageCraft. This Hub was legendary for having the most amazing skin shopping district in Minecraftia. Towers and spires loomed as huge billboards advertised new skins or Tobuscus's new Minecraft video. The huge HUB tover seemed to reach the now almost dark sunset.

"I'm finally here, I'm finally... home." Silver cried, her voice cracking.

Then, she cracked her whip in the air and bleach took off and soon they crossed the short distance to a beautiful fountain right in front of the HUB. She tied Bleach up to a fence post and walked in. Silver was surprised to see obviously rich and wealthy minecrafters mingling with the travelers and noobs. She quickly put her hood up and hurried over to the Village Board, which showed all the current cities, towns, and of course villages that had room for more residents.

"Hey, you!" A girl in a bright red hoodie whispered, grabbing her arm and pulling her into a corner.

"Get away!" Silver shrieked.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you! I just have an offer." The girl said.

"I don't know you and I don't want your offer!" silver pushed her away.

"Fine, I guess you don't want to join HeavenScent..." The girl said, smirking.

"_heavenscent?" _ Silver whispered, her eyes wide.

"The trackers have been watching you for awhile. They find you fit enough to join HeavenScent." the girl said.

"Ohmigosh you are kidding right!?" Silver said.

"No. Squge will tell you everything at the base." She said. "Oh and by the way, i'm cherry."

"Okay just teleport me!" Silver smiled.

"Okay-" Silver cut cherry off.

"WAIT!" Silver yelled, realizing that she couldn't leave bleach. "I can't go! I have to take my horse."

Cherry sighed. "Alright, ill have Squge send the spaceship."

"Spaceship?" Silver laughed. "Your kidding, right?"

Cherry rolled her eyes. "Why does everyone say that? No, I'm not kidding." Then, she pulled out an iron ingot that had a glass screen and resembled a smart phone. She jabbed a number and brought it up to her ear.

"Yes? Hey, Squge we need the spaceship down at HUB, pronto. Love you too, bye." Cherry said before quickly hanging up.

_"oh, I get it." _Silver thought, giggling quietly.

"It will be here in a few minutes, okay? For now, lets go get your horse cleaned up or else it won't get though bacteria scanning." Cherry nodded and strutted briskly out of the hub, Silver right on her heels.

* * *

Moonlight reflected off windows and on to the busy street, and Cherry and Silver stood chatting beside the now squeaky-clean Bleach.

_'This girl is actually really nice...' _ Silver thought.

"I really wish Squge would get here! People are starting to notice my HeavenScent tunic." Cherry complained.

Cherry was wearing a crisp white leather tunic that radiated power. Earlier she boasted about how enchanted it was.

Seconds later, a guy in a superman costume keeled on the ground in front of Cherry.

"Please, please don't kill all of us Princess. Oasis is a good town please just let us join the republic!" he cried, throwing red stone at her.

"Ill talk to my associates about canceling an attack." Cherry said stiffly, looking at him with distaste.

Silver was confused. How could such a fun loving girl minutes before turn into a cruel tyrant in mere seconds?

"Now away with you." Cherry demanded. He crouched and slowly backed away before turning and running.

"What the hell was that?!" Silver asked, angry.

"HeavenScent is quite the nation Silver. Oh look, there's Squge!" Cherry pointed to the sky, and Silvers jaw dropped.

A huge airplane shadowed the street, and the street turned dead silent.

Then, blood curdling screams erupted from everyone.

_What the crap did i get myself into... _Silver thought frantically

"REMAIN CALM OR DIE." a deep voice boomed. Silver grabbed Cherry's arm.

"Calm down Silver, that just squge." Cherry smiled reassuringly.

The street was again dead silent, and you could cut though it like butter.

"THE NATION OF HEAVENSCENT IS ONLY HERE TO PICK UP PASSENGERS." Squge growled. He then let down a piston activated ladder.

"Go ahead Silver, you first. Ill get Squge to have the pulley lowered so bleach can come aboard.

Silver nervously grabbed the ladder and started climbing, her heart filled with worry. She had a feeling that one step out of line would send her falling from the grace of HeavenScent.

"Almost there..." Silver whispered to herself as she opened the trap door and climbed in. Quartz chairs and tables where everywhere with many white tunic wearing men and woman typed on frantically. A cold hand grabbed her arm.

"You must be Silver." a nice voice said, and she turned to look at a smiling man with futuristic gray hair.

"And you must be Squge." Silver said, feeling slightly relived.

The chamber immediately became silent.

"Thats sir for you." Squge's words were now icy.

"Oh, yes of course Sir!" Silver said frantically.

Cherry came up from the trap door seconds later.

"Oh hey Squge! Ill talk to you later, i have to get Silver Situated."

"Oh of course honey!" Squge seemed relaxed again. "You go ahead."

Cherry brought Silver to a small but comfortable compartment for her to stay in for the trip.

"Don't break anything!" Cherry said before closing the iron doors.

_Or else ill die right? Or at least thats how it seems... _Silver thought, leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes.


	4. Napping, new rooms, and 'phyre'

**Hey everyone! I'm really happy that i am kind of getting reviews on my first Mincraft story... And i just want to make it clear that this is a 90% true story, and I'm not kidding. Village Craft is real! HeavenScent is awesome and real too. Like, you will probably never get in but you will see that some people have 'heaven scent' before their names and they actually tortue other villages that don't give them resources... no kidding. But they don't actually have that huge space ship airplane thing, but thats kinda what the whole thing looks like so... yea. CaptainSparklez is freaking beautiful and enjoy!**

**P.S. I'm taking VingtageZebra's wonderful advice and not centering the text, though this may set off my OCD.**

**Villagecraft ip: 94. 168. 82. 83. no spaces**

* * *

"Ugh, Prime not right now I'm Sleeping..." Silver moaned, rolling over in the chair.

"Who is Prime?" Cherry asked, startling Silver.

"Oh, no one. Are we here?" Silver quickly changed the subject as she sat up.

"We are here, at HeavenScent. I will escort you to your room." Cherry said, and Silver quickly followed her out of the chamber. They again went though a trap door and lowered themselves to the Cyan-Gray hardened clay.

"I dare you to look over the egde!" Cherry smirked.

"You are going to see how daring i am!" Silver said proudly as she marched over to the side and looked down. Silver felt dizzy and quickly stumbled back. All you could see was blue, clear sky, you couldn't even see the ground!

"See, we are pretty high up." Cherry stated. "Why not you look around up here? You know, this is a once in a lifetime experience."

Silver nodded and looked around. It was a huge complex of Octagonal rooms connected by hallways, some with glass roofs. Everything looked perfect from above, with everything symmetrical and in a futuristic gray.

"Wow, this place looks pretty amazing." Silver said in wonder.

"Well wait till' you see the inside! Follow me." Cherry smiled and Silver followed her to a trapdoor and easily climbed down.

"Wow! this place is pretty sweet." Silver said in amazement as she looked around the large room with a glass roof. grass brushed her feet as people in the same fancy white leather armor pieces sold items to each-other and bought from the professional sellers.

"This is a greenhouse room, one of four. It was made to simulate what it is like at ground conditions." Cherry said, grabbing a bottle of water from a random vendor before slapping a couple butter ingots on the counter.

"Alright, I'm tired of going around so much in one day and i need sleep. Ill show you your room then you can look around yourself." Cherry said, yawning. Silver followed her down a couple halls and looked around in amazement as they walked past a bar and enchantment room.

"Here it is! See you tomorrow, maybe. I'm sure you will make friends fast." then then, cherry was gone, leaving Silver with a room that was empty besides a chest, a furnace, and a bed. Silver opened the chest and was surprised to see that there was six pieces of carpet for each dye and some wool. Silver decided to put down a black and rainbow colored rug to make the room look less drab and dark. Then she threw all her stuff into a chest and put on her new armor so she fit in more. Then she determinately turned around, ready to go meet new people and maybe meet some new friends to keep her mind off of Prime.

"Hey beautiful." a deep voice said. Then, the piston operated iron block door opened and a guy with a knockoff of Deadlox's skin stood there, leaning on the wall.

"No, no, no! How could you chase me all the way here!?" Silver shrieked, shivering in fear.

"Oh hon' i just came for a visit." he said, his white teeth shining.

"Get the hell outta here Dragonphyre. You don't want to know what i can do to you." Silver whispered threateningly, her voice shaking.

"Yeah, if your anything like you where before i think i can handle it." Dragonphyre sneered, enchanted stone sword glimmering.

Silver switched to her diamond sword with super speed and round-house kicked Dragon to the floor, where he shrieked in pain.

"Here is the thing Dragon, I'm not the same person anymore. I hope you die in the nether." Silver said calmly before slowly and painfully slicing the diamond sword through his cold heart and smirked as his lifeless body slowly dissipated into the coding.

_'good riddance' _she thought, wiping the blood off of her sword. Then, she quickly put everything else she had in her chest and went out of the door, trying to act as normal as possible. Silver looked around at the futuristic wonders around her and felt very awkward. Everything was so perfect here.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. lost, liars, and trusting Squge

**Hey everyone! I am so, so happy that people are actually liking this story! I mean, wow! Anyways, back to the story!**

* * *

SilverDancers walked the halls, trying to avoid looking different then all the HeavenScent people. She nervously went up to a food stand and bought two apples and a steak to keep her hunger bar full. She then quickly got lost in the maze of rooms and hallways, not knowing which way to go. After what seemed like hours of walking around she heard the deep sound of a note block, and all the HeavenScent people quickly walked back to their rooms. Silver had no idea which way to go, and she felt a little bit of fear creep into her heart.

"Uh where is hall B?" She asked a woman rushing by, but she ignored her. Silver tried to retrace her steps, but she got lost again. She wandered into a hall, confused.

"Ahh!" She shrieked when a hand grabbed her tunic and pulled her into a room. Silver frantically looked for something to fight with as a shadow came into the light.

"Calm down. I'm not gonna kill you! I was actually saving your little-" the figure said.

"Who are you?" silver asked, not letting her guard down.

"I am Trish. And the people in this stupid flying city aren't the only ones watching you." Trish said, a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"What do you mean?" SilverDancers shrieked, thinking of the people like DragonPhyre who started out as friends...

"I mean that you don't deserve to be in a place like this. They say they are all powerful, and they are. But they are evil too."

Silver thought about how Cherry treated that poor man back at the hub.

"They destroy villages, towns, cities and empires if they don't give them exactly what they want." Trish whispered.

"Why should i trust you?" Silver asked.

"You will see soon enough Silver. HeavenScent is planning to take over all the towns and villages in the jungle, and I'm sure they will bring you along." Trish stated.

Silver shook her head. "No. Give me real proof."

"Fine, you asked for it though, Follow me." Trish turned around and carefully opened the door before sneaking out into the hall. They soon came to a larger room that had airplanes much like the one Silver rode in to HeavenScent, but smaller. Trish used a piece of paper to quickly open one and jumped in side, Silver right behind her.

* * *

"Okay, we are almost here." Trish said as they flew steadily over the desert.

"Right there."

Silver gasped. A beautiful small desert town was burning slowly into nothing, while you could see the scars of TNT being launched.

"This happened the day before yesterday because HeavenScent had reason to believe that this town had a stash of emeralds that they weren't giving to HeavenScent.

"What?" Silver asked in disbelief.

"I know, its crazy. And Squge is crazy, he want's to be the ultimate tyrant of Minecraftia." Trish whispered.

"How do i join you to defeat him?" SilverDancer's asked, her jaw tight.

"Welcome to the Paradise fighters, SilverDancers." Trish smiled and shook Silver's hand.

Just then, Squge was there, his frown deeper then before.

"Ah Silver, how easily you are mislead. Trisha did this herself with the rest of the rebels. They don't want to save this server, they want to destroy it."

SilverDancers quickly turned to Trish, who looked at her red leather boots.

"You were... Lying? You did this?" Silver said, outraged.

"Silver he is lying!" Trish screeched.

Squge sighed and said, "Silver, i can prove how stupid she is."

"No he can't!" Trish squealed.

"Ah, Trish, you show human stupidity at its finest. SilverDancers, come with me."

Without a doubt in her mind, Silver followed Squge out of the aircraft.

* * *

**I do know this is short, but i just started a new fan fiction about CaptainSparklez and that is taking a lot of time but i will still upload this when i can xD**


End file.
